Benkei Hanawa
Benkei Hanawa Benkei en un chico de 13 años que adora el beyblade pero que lo usa para ganar los puntos bey de forma ilegal este se dedica a la fuerza de su bey lo que le da una gran desventaja pero el piensa que la batalla se consentra en la fuerza . Benkei es la bestia con corazon. Comienza siendo un fiel seguidor de Kyoya. Benkei queda sorprendido y afectado al comprobar que precisamente aquellos a las solia atemorizar son los unicos en encharle una mano cuando la necesita. solo que aora es de los buenos Historia en el anime In the Anime, Benkei is first seen in a gang called the Face Hunters, a gang of mischievous bladers, that battle opponents to steal their bey points. After Kenta had defeated his opponent in a beybattle, awaiting him were Benkei and 3 other members from the Face Hunters, ready to steal his points. Benkei pressures Kenta into battling him, and Kenta refusing to battle because what they were doing was wrong had no other choice. Meanwhile Benkei and Kenta battle and just before Benkei was about to deliever the finishing move, Gingka appears and interrupts the battle and saves Kenta from a brutal defeat. Benkei furiously challenges Gingka and the remaining face hunters join into the battle to give Gingka a handicap. But Gingka easily defeats them and Benkei retreats, swearing that he'll pay Gingka back for what he did. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/e7/Benkei.png Benkei and the gang retreat to their leader Kyoya Tategami and tells him what happened. But Kyoya is not pleased that they lost and tells them that they should challenge Gingka again and defeat him with whatever means neccesary. Near the river where Gingka is taking a nap, he awakens to see Benkei and a group of Face Hunters, awaiting him to battle. Benkei takes Gingka to an old constuction site and he gives Gingka a 100 vs 1 handicap, and Gingka accepts the challenge. Gingka defeats Benkei and he retreats the battle field once again. Due to his Idol, Kyoya's defeat to Gingka Hagane, Benkei found Tetsuya Watarigani, a blader who was obsessed with crabs (Owner of Dark/Mad Gasher/Cancer) and asked him to set a crab trap on Gingka. Tetsuya then captured Madoka and used her as bait for Gingka. Benkei, however set Madoka free, believing that you should play fair to battle someone. Later on, Benkei found Hikaru Hasama (Owner of Storm Aquario), and asked her to beat Gingka. Hikaru searched the city for Gingka, but because he was sick, Kenta replaced him and said he was Gingka. Kenta was badly beaten multiple times by Hikaru and Benkei, who was appauled by his defeat(s) decided to train Kenta to become more powerful as a blader. Here's when Benkei becomes more mature and "good". His voice becomes more high-pitched and he becomes friendly to the gang, but doesn't admit their friendship. Benkei helped Kenta master his special move and so Kenta defeated Hikaru. At the end of the same episode, Tetsuya snitches on Benkei and tells the face hunters that Benkei helped Kenta, and so he was kicked out Dark Bull Bey de Benkei sus habilidades son: Salto del toro